


The Trick is to Keep Breathing

by Iocane



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: F/M, Smoking references, happy and healthy relationship, hot sex on a kitchen table, possible panty kink, sex while clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally notices something missing from Evgeni's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Love to stardusteddameron for the title and the inspiration!!

It's two weeks after she came back from Paris that she notices. She's tidying up before Evgeni got home, a rare day that she's off before him. Grabbing a wastebasket, she goes to empty the ashtray at the piano. When she finds it missing, she checks the one in the kitchen to find it missing as well. Setting the basket down, she moves through the apartment again. Every ashtray is missing. He had half a carton left, the last time she looked, and an unopened one. They're both gone. 

Sitting on the piano bench, she thought back over the last few days. She couldn't *remember* him smoking, but it was also the sort of thing she filtered out, he did it so much. Living in New York City, the smell was negligible. Kissing him *felt* so good she'd never really noticed the taste.

On a hunch, she crosses to the shelf that seems to hold the most important mementos. There it is, tucked casually beside a stack of books. She thumbs open the top and lights it, watching the flame for a minute. After closing it, she caresses the inscription. She can't read it, time and another language have seen to that. But he told her what it said, words he'd spoken to her before. "To love, and the time to enjoy her." The initials are those of his father's parents. The same grandfather who'd taught him to play so beautifully.

A hand rests on her stomach and she has an idea of why. But she wants to hear it from his lips. 

She was seated at the table when he came home - the same place she'd been the morning after he'd brought her here.

When she hears the downstairs door open, her stomach curls deliciously, the way it does half the time he whispers 'okay' to her. She gives him a wave when he comes into view. He sets his book on the table as he leans in to kiss her. Her hand curls around his tie to keep him there and deepen the kiss beyond a simple greeting peck. 

He catches on quickly, strong hands caressing her neck, then sliding into her hair as her lips part and they moan softly into each others mouths. Still keeping a tight grip the tie, she stands, kissing him again as he shrugs off the jacket. His arms move around her waist and pull her flush against him.

She'd intended to kiss him, then tell him what she'd found. But his mouth, his hands, sent nearly every other thought from her mind. She tugged at his tie, opening it and siding it off to fall to the floor along with his jacket. They end the kiss with a pair of harsh gasps, their foreheads still pressed together, noses rubbing gently as their eyes met. She expected him to draw away, lead her into the bedroom, or the couch maybe.

Instead, his arm tightens around her still small waist and he gives a little grunt as he lifts her, setting her on the table. She gasps, then smiles as she kisses him again, cupping his head in both hands. She feels calluses at her knees and her hands slide to his shirt. Trembling, they still manage to open each pale blue button. His hands are up to her thighs, skirt of her dress bunched up as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, hands finally meeting bare skin.

They finally reach a point where they can't do any more without parting and do so with displeased groans. Eyes blaze as he discards his blue Sotheby's shirt, and then the white tank top. She manages to get a foot on the chair and push herself up enough to ease her panties down. To her surprise, his hand stops her. He presses the silken material back against her folds and rubs. "This is what I planned," he whispers against her lips, "When I got home." He pushes the material between her labia.

"How long have you been planning that?" The words were breathlessly spoken in between heated kisses as she arched against him.

"Since I saw you put them on this morning." 

His accent was always just a bit thicker when they made love and it thrilled her. Moaning at his lips at her jaw, she focused on the man before her, his fingers rubbing skillfully against her folds. Something occurred to her and she licked her lips feeling a faint chill of nervousness, though it still left her blisteringly hot. "Tell me?" she whispered, the second word turning into a moan as his fingers dragged the material up against her clit.

"Tell you what?" he whispered, drawing back, only to tilt his head and kiss the other side of her jaw.

"What you were planning," she said, keening as the soaked material rubbed against her clit. "In Russian," she gasped out before gripping his head and kissing him hungrily.

His free hand cupped her cheek when the kiss ended. He whispered something she didn't understand, but the roughness of his voice and the heat in his eyes assured her it was what she'd asked for. The rough whispers continued as his hand worked her, soaking the panties in her juices

The words continued, roughly spoken in breathy whispers as he kissed along her jaw and down to just below her ear. She clutched at his shoulders, hands sliding up to his neck, then down under his arms to his back.

Whispered Russian filled Wally's ears, and her head as her world started to narrow. His words and his hand and it wasn't long before she exploded, arching against his palm.

Her arms catch on the table before she falls back, legs splaying apart, feeling utterly *wanton* as her head fell back. She lifted her head, vision clearing in time to see Evgeni sucking the tip of his fingers, the way he did when cooking. Fingers that had just been … She drew in a shuddering breath. No matter how long they were together, it still shocked her some of the things he liked.

Her hand caressed his hair as he crouched, drawing her panties down her thighs. Even slightly dazed from her own orgasm, she saw the way his eyes never left the scrap of silk. How his mouth opened slightly, and she could see the ghost of his tongue tracing along the inside of his bottom lip. He drew in a shuddering breath as the material slipped passed her knees, within inches of his face. She filed that away for future reference, right now she was too needy. "Evgheni," she whispered.

As if coming out of a trance, he looked up. HIs hands slid up her thighs as he stood and pulled her close to the edge of the table, his mouth against hers. One of her arms was back, holding her up, the other rested on the back of his neck as they kissed. His hands left her thighs and she didn't know why for a few moments.

Then he pulled her to the edge of the table and slid into her, causing them both to moan. Even right after they'd become lovers, they'd never been this eager for each other. Or at least this wanton about it. And it was the first time she'd ever had sex with most of her clothes still on. Her rump rested on the edge of the table, but Evgeni was the only thing keeping her from falling off. His hand slid up her back and drew her forward. "It's okay, I've got you," he whispered, drawing her weight off her arm. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, head bowed slightly, she gazed at his upturned face. Her legs came up, trembling as they wrapped around his hips and she realized he still had his pants on. Once she was leaning on him, his hand slid from her thigh to her ass and back.

And then he began to whisper again. She had no idea what he was saying, but the low, almost guttural sound of them, the way he often punctuated with a slow thrust into her as he drew out a word. She shuddered and came, whimpering against his temple, rubbing her cheek in his soft, short cropped hair. She knew from his slow, steady pace that he wasn't done and her body trembled. When she recovered she squeezed around him, rewarded by the catch in his voice and the way his fingertips dug into her flesh.

Experimentally, she rolled her hips, carefully so as not to unbalance herself. That earned her a groan and a hot, shuddering breath at her ear.

She lifted her head, straightening a little as she cupped his face. Feeling a thrill at her own gentle efforts at asserting herself, she looked into his rich brown eyes and squeezed deliberately around him. His lips parted in a needy gasp. Her fingertips trailed down his neck, her thumbs on his cheeks as she repeated the motion. 

Somewhere along the way, she realized she'd taken more control than she thought. When she clenched her thighs, he pressed into her. Experimentally, she leaned down to suck on his bottom lip as she sped up the movements of her legs.

Evgeni's hips sped up too, in perfect time and she moaned at the added friction. "Ev-Evgheni," she gasped as she urged him faster.

He whispered something in Russian before he came with a shuddering groan. She joined him, shuddering at the hot feel of him inside her. His chest heaving, Evgeni's hand shook as it reached for the chair and pulled it closer before he sank into it with a grunt, jarring his cock inside her still clenching body, causing them both to cry out.

She pressed her face into his neck as she recovered her breathing, feeling his callused hands on her back, holding her close. "When did you quit smoking?" she asked shyly.

"The day after you came back from Paris," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Not good for the baby." The love in his voice had her stomach flip. 

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"It's okay," he whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you," she had seldom felt the need to say it to William. She said it so often to Evgheni he must be tired of hearing it by now but he showed no signs. And he always returned it.

"I love you, too."


End file.
